My Adventure With The Fellowship
by Linnett Took
Summary: I Know this probably sounds like one of those "modern girl in middle earth" stories but its not. Its my adventure going to see the LoTR movie with my trusty side-kick... my mum?


My Adventure With The Fellowship  
  
Or My Adventure Taking My Mother To See LoTR  
  
A/N- This is unfortunately the true story of what happened when I had the brilliant idea to bring my mum along to see LoTR with me. Is rather Zany…  
  
Disclaimer- I Don't own the movie, or the people. Only myself and my memory of what happened that fateful evening  
  
One lovely (cold) Saturday morning in April (the 6th if you want to get specific) I asked my mumsy-dearest if she would be ever so kind as to take me to see Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring one last time before it left theatres. At first she said no, for you see getting me to the theatre was fraught with difficulty. One being that the closest theatre playing the movie was 40 minutes away. This would pose no problem if I could drive but no, I live in stupid northcrapland (Massachusetts) with its stupid laws. If I lived in New Hampshire I could drive now but no. Secondly no one seemed to want to accompany me. I didn't understand this since I am so much fun at the movies standing up to yell things out and the such, jeesh some people just don't know how to have a good time. Then I had a sudden stroke of wisdom. My mother, who had not yet seen the movie, could go with me. That way I would kill two birds with one stone (awful saying, ever so mean) I would have a ride and someone to go with. At first she said she was too tired blah blah blah. Then I began prancing about our home yelling quite loudly how it was blasphemy that she had not yet seen the movie when it had been out 4 count it 4 months. After finally caving in we made plans to go to the mall then to the 9 PM showing of the movie. I knew it would be an adventurous and interesting night for all.  
  
So anyway my mother and I drove about forty minutes and we went to the mall together (I know ick, the mall, with my mother. But well Sarah says my mum is cool and well since we were forty minutes away hopefully no one I knew saw us). We then proceeded to the movies. By the time we got there the theatre was already packed. I was a bit disappointed because I like to yell things out during the movie and I knew my mother would probably make me leave if I did that since the place was so crowded. Just as we took out seats near the front the lights went low and the movie began. I started to get excited, even though I've seen it 14 times my stomach never fails to do flip-flops at the beginning  
  
As usually I quietly started quoting the lines of my favorite characters and from parts I rather like. My mum was no fun at all and kept shushing me. So at first we went along in relative peace. Then during the part when the four hobbits and Strider were in the wilderness on their way to Rivendell and Sam says "Where's he taking us anyway?" and Strider says "To Rivendell Master Samwise." The sound cut out. I was devastated, I really rather liked that part. In order to compensate I said Sam's next line "Do you hear that? Rivendell, we're going to see the elves!" Then I just kind of got on a role and began saying all the lines loudly for the whole theatre for the next minute or so while the sound was out. A guy about 3 rows behind me (who was rather hott) yelled out something to the effect of "Woohoo, go girl who seems to have memorized the whole movie!" But then I realized how awful the situation we were in was, The second breakfast part was coming up. This is one of my favorite parts of the movie, especially since it is an adorable little dialogue between Merry and Pippin, my two favorite characters. I was quite distressed but managed to carry on saying the lines until, thankfully, the sound came back on just as Pippin said "but what about elevensies and luncheon and afternoon tea and supper and dinner, he knows about those doesn't he?" I let out a huge sigh of relief and once again settled back to enjoy the movie  
  
The next event of importance was while the Fellowship was in Moria. All of a sudden I hear my mother yell out "Oh My Gosh I remember this part!" She had not read the books for about 20 years and was so surprised/delighted at having remembered something she couldn't contain herself. Then in Lorien I'm afraid I disgraced myself. Now you see I have this fear of Galadriel. It isn't just because of how she goes all special effects crazy in the movies, for you see I was afraid of her when I first read the book. So anyway when they are in Lorien and Galadriel talks inside Frodo's head saying "Welcome Frodo of The Shire, one who has seen the EYE!" I yelped loudly and all but jumped into my mother's lap. It is beyond me why this line still terrifies me even though I know its coming and despite the fact that I am practically an adult (16 should be when you come of age, I mean I am much more together them my mother. I could probably run a household.) But so after that embarrassment I managed to keep quiet… for a little while.  
  
Now does anyone else find the end of the movie funny? Well you see I find all the events from after Merry and Pippin are taken captive until after the credits done extremely amusing. I could not contain a quick "Go Team!" after Aragorn's "Let us hunt some orc" line. Then I quoted all of Sam and Frodo's lines while laughing. Once again my mother tried to shush me but to not much avail. She was getting rather emotional was shocked at how I could laugh at such a "moving dialogue". I merely laughed a bit more.  
  
After the movie came to the part I was waiting for. The Two Towers preview. This was the second time I saw it and it was just as amazing. I began giving my mum a running commentary of the preview. Something along the lines of  
  
"Oh look its orcs, ah Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas! Oh look at that. Oh it's My Merry and Pippin, my hobbits!"  
  
Then disaster struck  
  
"Oh look its Gandalf the White. Oh Looky, Oh my gosh what was that? Was that aimed at me? After I was so nice to you people and said the lines outloud when the sound was out. Honestly some people I cant belie Omg, was that thrown at me to. And it's a milkdud! I don't even like milkduds. I can understand if it was a skittle, I mean I've been known to throw a skittle or two but a Milkdud! Oh my another one!"  
  
I felt like Elrond in the beginning battle scene and where in the name of Ilvulator was my bloody helmet? By this point however the preview was over. Ignoring the projectile milkduds I stood up and began clapping and cheering as in customary  
  
"Jolly Good Show, Cant wait till the next one."  
  
Then a milkdud hit me squarely in the back of my head. I turned and it was no other then the guy who had yelled out "Woohoo go girl who seems to have memorized the whole movie!" I was shocked. He just stood there smiling at me and threw another milkdud at me. My mother and left to use the loo sometime during my cheering saying she wouldn't be a mo. Good thing because she wouldn't like what happened next. The guy threw a milkdud at me and I caught it in my mouth.  
  
I then said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do here."  
  
And I began to cheer wildly for all the actors and such as their name appeared. The guy and his two friends left sometime while I was cheering for Billy Boyd saying "Ooh your Scottish accent is so hott!" and my mother returned while I was cheering for Dominic Monaghan "Ooh I love you accent to and you are so hott!" My mum then dragged me out of the theatre though I was reluctant to leave. I mean the make-up people need encouragement too.  
  
Now by the time my mother had dragged me out of the theatre and gotten me in the car it was about 12:30 AM. I however was not the least bit tired. My mum was being quite the bore though "Oh I thought it was lovely, I really couldn't pick a favorite part…" I decided to make the conversation more interesting.  
  
"Don't you like Merry and Pippin's cute hobbit-y nicknames? Everyone else must feel bad they don't have cool names like that."  
  
To which she replied "oh Sam has one too."  
  
I said, "Sam's doesn't count its too boring."  
  
"Well what would you all him?"  
  
"Sam I Am" I readily replied  
  
"Oh not the Dr. Suess thing again."  
  
You see on April 9th I must take my long composition for MCAS. Which is this Massachusetts state test thing and its dumb. For the question we will have to refer to a piece of literature. I was contemplating using Green Eggs and Ham just to see what kind of grade I got. I also thought about using The Bible, just to see what happens. Lastly I was thinking about the other "bible" Lord of the Rings. So my mum was a bit exasperated.  
  
I then said "Whatever mummy. Now Frodo's name is too short for a nickname. Though I suppose he could be Fro."  
  
I then erupted into a fit of giggles at the idea of Frodo with an afro.  
  
"And what could Gimli's name be?" I mused "Ah I know Gim Gim."  
  
My mother then made some commented about that being the most ridiculous thing she ever heard but I ignored her and continued.  
  
"And Legolas is Leggy Lu Lu because that is just obvious."  
  
My mum then stifiled a giggle and I continued on.  
  
"Now Aragorn. Hmm, he already has too many names. I'm throwing out all his former names and he can be just Bob."  
  
  
  
I Continued on like this for sometime till we reached home. I promptly went to bed and had dreams of Merry and Pippin and I lived happily ever after, till the end of my days. (Which is gonna be April 9th because my long comp is sure to kill me)  
  
A/N- I hoped you liked it and it wasn't too odd for you. Well TTFN 


End file.
